1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a radar sensor and detecting an object using the radar sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art methods of detecting an object by analyzing image data have a disadvantage in terms of low object detection accuracy due to a natural phenomenon, such as wind causing trees to sway, or movement of a camera or closed-circuit television (CCTV) for monitoring an outdoor environment.
Methods of detecting an object using a passive infrared (PIR) sensor or a dual sensor have a disadvantage in that a frequent malfunction occurs due to an environment around the sensor.
Methods of detecting an object using a radar sensor have a disadvantage in that it is impossible to concretely identify a type of an object even though spatial information such as a location of the object may be acquired.